Power Rangers Cosmic Squad
Power Rangers Cosmic Squad will be the next season, and it's adapted from Astro Sentai Bezeranger. PLOT: Intergalactic organization Cosmic Squad selects three space cadets and two bumbling rookies to fight off alien invaders, who are currently targeting Earth, as the new team of the Power Rangers. RANGERS: Joshua(Red Mars Cosmic Ranger)-team leader who is haunted by the disappearance of Nate, his old friend and partner. Ian(Blue Neptune Cosmic Ranger)-class clown Clancy(Yellow Uranus Cosmic Ranger)-cowboy at heart Yumi(Pink Venus Cosmic Ranger)-Chloe's dim-witted friend Chloe(White Pluto Cosmic Ranger)-dumb as Chloe, and the big mouth Flash(Black Jupiter Cosmic Ranger)-veteran Ranger who was killed by Galtar. The Cosmic Serpent Zord brought him back to life, and gave him the Morph Blaster. GEAR: Rocket Cell Morphers-morphers of the red, blue, and yellow Rangers. They call out "Cosmic Squad, Blast Off!" Shuttle Cell Morphers-morphers of the pink and white Rangers. They also call out "Cosmic Squad, Blast Off!" Power Toppers-devices that can plug in both morphers and weapons. Planet Spheres-magical balls that give the Megazords different forms. Morph Blaster-the Black Rangere's own morpher not only used for fighting, but to morph, summon Zords, etc. In gun mode, attach a Power Topper for more power. He calls out "Cosmic Squad, Blast Off!" as well. Cosmic Astronauts-the ultimate form of the first five Rangers. The armor is modeled after astronaut suits. They are armed with superpowered fists made after their respective Zords, as well as Astro Zappers. Solar Battlizer-the Red Ranger's Battlizer modeled after the sun. With the use of Planet Spheres, it gives the battlizer many forms: *'Mercury-'''lance *'Venus-'whip *'Earth-'sword *'Mars-'boomerang *'Jupiter-'cannon *'Saturn-'laser *'Uranus-'chainsaw *'Neptune-'pitchfork *'Pluto-'mace *When all of the Planet Spheres were inserted, the ultimate attack is unleashed. WEAPONS: Star Blasters/Star Rods-sidearms of the Rangers, especially for the Pink and White Rangers. Asteroid Saber-Red Ranger's own weapon from Mars. Comet Trident-Blue Ranger's own weapon from Neptune. Meteor Axe-Yellow Ranger's own weapon from Uranus. Cosmic Enforcers-what the Cosmic Sword, Cosmic Trident, and Cosmic Axe become when a Power Topper attaches to them. Galaxy Hatchet-Pink Ranger's own weapon from Venus. Nova Blaster-White Ranger's own weapon from Pluto. Supernova Sword(combo of Galaxy Hatchet and Nova Blaster) Plasma Blazer(combo of Galaxy Hatchet and Nova Blaster) Nebula Staff-what the Morph Blaster transforms into. Attach a Power Topper on the center for more power. Astro Zappers-sidearms of the first five Rangers in Cosmic Astronaut mode. Morphers can be attached on top of them for more power. Solar Saber-weapon of the Red Ranger with his battlizer on. ALLIES: Captain Luke Barnes-leader and CEO of Cosmic Squad. Dr. B-one of Cosmic Squad's top scientists. Dr. Roy-one of Cosmic Squad's top scientists. Poyo-an unknown soul and the Rangers' mentor. Later, he was discovered to be Nate's soul. While the Red Ranger battles Gonax V to bring Nate back, Nate(Poyo) enters his body, driving Cortox out. Then, Galtar kidnaps Nate, and allows Cortox to enter his body once more. Poyo is then held hostage. In the final battle, Nate gets his body back. VILLAINS: Gonax V: swordsman and leader of the Xylact alien race. He is revealed to be Nate's body possessed by Cortox. After Nate is kidnapped by Galtar, Cortox enters his body again. Gonax V becomes Gonax Z with new attire. When Nate gets his body back again, Cortox leaves his body to reveal his ultimate form. Niyao: Gonax V's right hand and field commander. She is Alien Princess Jayce's American counterpart, and is voiced by Kari Wahlgren. Trookas: foot soldiers that reassemble fictional Martians. Fighters: UFOs piloted by Trookas. Podtrons: land assault vehicles, that reassemble alien pods from ''War of the Worlds, that the Trookas operate. Cortox: the main villain, and he Gonax V's soul. If he wants to, he leaves Nate's body to battle the Rangers. When Nate gets his body back the second time, Cortox arises, in his final form. He is then defeated while sending a giant meteorite towards Earth. He is Gratias' American counterpart, and is voiced by Fred Tatasciore. Galtar: Cortox's most feard general. He is Alien Hunter Huura's American counterpart, and is voiced by Clancy Brown. Gonaxzord: Gonax Z's own zord. It was destroyed by the Rangers, but had an upgrade at the finale. He is Moon Marshall Dagoza's American counterpart. Dee Bradley Baker performs the vocals of the Zord. ZORDS: Cosmic Tyranno Zord-Red Ranger's T-Rex zord. Cosmic Shark Zord-Blue Ranger's shark zord. Cosmic Tiger Zord-Yellow Ranger's tiger zord. *Starforce Megazord(combo of tyranno, shark, and tiger)(also has modes consisting of original, Mercury, Venus, Earth, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto) Cosmic Bunny Zord-Pink Ranger's bunny zord. Cosmic Bear Zord-White Ranger's polar bear zord. *Valkryie Megazord(combo of bunny and bear)(also has modes consisting of original, Mercury, Venus, Earth, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto) *Exodus Megazord(combo of Starforce Megazord and Valkryie Megazord)-only works if the Rangers are in Cosmic Astronaut mode. Cosmic Shuttle Zord-Black Ranger's shuttle that can transform into Cosmic Shuttle Zord Dragon Mode. *Mega Jupiterzord(combo of shuttle, shark, and tiger) Cosmic Serpent Zord-the only Zord of the season who talks as we know. He serves as Flash's guardian, and is voiced by Corey Burton. He can combine with the Cosmic Shuttle Zord in Dragon Mode. *Vectormax Megazord(combo of Cosmic Shuttle Zord and Cosmic Serpent Zord) Category:Tokusatsu Category:Action Category:Power Rangers Category:Superheroes